The present invention relates to a positioning device for the accurate positioning of a load carrying platform of a conveyor vehicle relative to a fixed docking station. In automated production plants driverless conveyor vehicles are used to transport workpieces between the machining centers. For machining each workpiece has to be transferred from its conveyor vehicle to a machining center. Each workpiece therefore is fixed on a pallet, which at a docking station is moved from the vehicle to the machining center together with the workpiece fixed thereon. The pallet then is used to position the workpiece in the machining center, which obviously has to be done with high precision. Consequently, already the accuracy when transferring the pallet at the docking station has to be relatively high, i.e. in the range of .+-.0.5 mm. However, it is hardly possible to position driverless conveyor vehicles with an accuracy better than .+-.10 mm. This is not precise enough for said transfer of a pallet at a docking station. Furthermore, it is necessary to exactly level the pallet at the docking station before every transfer procedure.